


I Won't Do It Again

by Lisbethsan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbethsan/pseuds/Lisbethsan
Summary: Zen and MC are in an open relationship, but without MC knowing. Chaos and pain are inevitable.
Relationships: Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shaggy's "It Wasn't Me"

When Zen announced our relationship to the public, I was a bit skeptical but it made me feel safe in a weird way. It meant he was really serious about all of this, and all of me.

After a few months of dating, he gave me a key to his apartment. “For whenever you want to pop by,” he said, smiling ear to ear. I couldn’t resist melting into his arms.

When Zen was out at practice, I came to his apartment to prepare him some dinner when he would come home. I turned the TV on.

“A! Celebrity News reporting! Some new scoop on Zen’s latest role! Yes, THE Zen from that viral speech made-” I tuned out the television as I started chopping some vegetables, I had of course bought them myself. Zen only had beer and water in his fridge back when we started dating.

As I was chopping some carrots, something red caught my peripheral vision, causing me to look away from the cutting board and chopping off some part of my index finger. I winced as I saw my bleeding finger. But I winced even harder when I noticed that… red thing seemed to be a pair of panties peeking out of the sofa cushion.

That’s when the pain from my bleeding finger stopped. A pain in my chest replaced the physical pain I was feeling. I dropped the knife and made my way over to the sofa. I grabbed the panties with my good hand and inspected it. Is this mine? I asked myself.

The sound of the keys jingling outside made me snap out of it, shoving the panties in my pocket.

“Babe! What a beautiful surprise,” my boyfriend said as he threw his jacket on the floor and came to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back until the pain from my finger came rushing back.

Of course, he took care of my finger afterward, kissing it better.

-

Today I worked longer than usual, as gathering new guests from all over the place was quite a workout and I wanted nothing but to shower and rinse every little bit of stress off my body. Party planning wasn’t easy.

I decided the closest place near me was Zen’s, so I made my way over. I used my key and noticed it was pretty quiet once I opened the door.

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

The water was running in the bathroom, and I smiled just picturing my boyfriend there. I placed my purse in his bedroom, grabbing an extra towel, ready to hop on.

I opened the bathroom door and dropped my towel.

_Creeping with the girl next door_  
_Picture this we were both butt naked_  
_Banging on the bathroom floor_

I immediately shut the door behind me, heart racing.

I heard some moving around when he finally came out. “B-Babe!” I couldn’t look at him.

“Let me explain! I...I made a mistake!” His pathetic excuse, but I knew if I looked at him….

He grabbed my face and made me stare at those beautiful red eyes. My eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“I love you,” he said, and kept repeating, and I nodded. I wish I didn’t see the girl sneaking off behind him.

-

I knew Zen was out with Yoosung, so I took the liberty to go out shopping for some groceries he probably needed at home. With both arms full, it was kind of a challenge trying to open up his door.

But there was no need to open it because a blonde girl opened it. From the inside.

“Hi, honey! Are you MC? Your yummy boyfriend is inside.” she said, buttoning up her blouse. “....thanks. You uh… got a little bit of uh…” I tried motioning with my eyes, the cum on her cheek. “Oh! Thanks, sweetie!” she wiped it off and walked off.

I slammed the door with my foot as I walked in. Zen was hopping off the counter. “Had fun with another one of your little skanks?” I asked, slamming the groceries on the floor.

“Woah, MC! Why’d you do that?!” Hyun asked, looking at the scattered fruits, cans, and now ruined eggs. “Because the counter is FILTHY! You just had SEX on TOP of it!”

_But she caught me on the counter,_  
_Saw me bangin' on the sofa_  
_I even had her in the shower_

“Look MC, I’m sorry alright?” Hyun said, picking up the groceries off the floor. “Yeah, whatever. I’m just going to order food.” I said, taking my phone out and sitting on the new sofa we got. Of COURSE, we had to get a new sofa, after that one time.

_I was coming to Zen’s place from hanging out with Seven, after he told me to come home as he had a surprise for me, apparently._

_Well, today was nothing special -or at least I think - so a surprise was…. Surprising, to say the least. But exciting. Maybe Hyun was just making it up to me for previous times?_

_I opened the door and saw the image of my boyfriend getting head from a redhead. The girl made eye contact with me, and kept sucking on my boyfriend._

_“Is this your pathetic excuse of a surprise, Hyun?” I blurted out. He immediately pushed the girl off of him, and zipped up his pants._

_“MC! No, baby,” He tried saying, but I just shook my head. “Just stop, and get that whore out of here,” I said. He nodded and just gave the redhead a look, which made her leave shortly after._

_I looked at the sofa and noticed all the semen on it. His cheeks were the color of his eyes. “You’re getting a new sofa,” I said and he just nodded._

He dropped the groceries on the counter and came towards me. “It’s not ‘whatever’, babe, I’m really sorry.” He tried holding my hand, but I yanked it away. “Do you want Chinese yes or no?” I asked. He sighed and nodded, defeated.

I was at my own place this time, having caught Hyun once again with a random woman in his bedroom. I didn’t even bother approaching him this time. I took out my RFA phone and opened the app.

MC has entered the chat room. 

Yoosung☆: MC! You’re here!

Yoosung☆: *LOLOL emoji*

707: OMG!!☆ 

707 : we have been blessed with MC’s presence!

 _MC:_ yup wassup

707 : omg lol she sounds so much like Zen

MC: don’t do me like that, seven

Yoosung☆: huh?? What do u mean MC???

Yoosung☆: have you been eating your meals right?????

707: ure one to talk yoosung lol

MC: I’ve just been dealing with a lot from Hyun

Jumin Han has entered the chat room.

Jumin Han: Why am I not surprised to hear that.

707: OMG our Heir came at the right moment lololol

Yoosung☆: whats going on, MC??? Is Zen okay????

MC: it’s kind of a personal thing….

707: omg… personal….

707: *blushing emoji*

MC: not THAT kind of personal. 

Jumin Han: It is not anyone’s business. 

Jumin Han: ….

Jumin Han: However, since it is Zen, I will ask. 

Jumin Han: What is going on with Zen, MC?

Yoosung☆: Yus!!! Come on, MC! Tell us!!!!

707: *tinted glasses emoji*

MC: I’m sure you guys read the tabloids. It’s really not rocket science. 

707: oh;; so its true then?

Yoosung☆: *surprised emoji* 

Yoosung☆: WHST!!!!!!

707: typo, lol

Jumin Han: I do not read commoner magazines. Anyone care to explain? 

707: ….

707: they talk about Hyun having… you know… 

Yoosung☆: uhm… affairs… with fans 

Jumin Han: I see. 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room. 

Jaehee Kang: That is simply false. Zen could never commit such things. 

MC: believe what you want IDC

Jumin Han: MC is the one who knows him the most. Cannot believe Hyun would stoop so low. 

ZEN has entered the chat room. 

ZEN: Huh???? 

ZEN: whats going on????

Jaehee Kang: MC has revealed a huge thing just now. Scroll up the chatroom.

ZEN: WTF!!!

ZEN: MC!!! That stuff is private between u and me!!!!! 

MC: whatever, I’m out

MC has left the chat room. 

I let out a huge sigh. “I cannot believe the way he just doesn’t care if it’s true or not,” I said out loud. I shook my head, “he’s never going to change.” My phone’s notification rang. I looked.  
Great. An email from a guest. Might as well do some work.


	2. Relief

After finishing some work for the party, I headed straight to bed. It wasn’t easy juggling student life and party planning, but I made it work. 

Once morning came, I got up extra early to work out. Out of many things, Zen’s workout routine stuck to me, and it quickly became a habit. Of course, he had stopped wanting me to come with him, as ‘his fans got upset seeing another woman next to him’.

It didn’t make sense to me, how he would confess his love to me to the whole world, and now pretends I’m not even there. It stung, a lot. I was quickly being forgotten the more fame he got. I couldn’t blame him. I’m a nobody compared to the celebrities and models who hang around him all the time. 

I stopped running and sat at a nearby bench, to drink some water and to try and stop thinking so much. 

“Don’t usually see anyone on this side of the park this early,” a man’s voice startled me, causing me to jump back a bit. He was taller than me, but definitely not as tall as Hyun. Dark blue hair, and brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. 

He chuckled, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” I smiled at the stranger. “You’re good. I was just thinking too much and didn’t notice anyone. I’m MC.” I extended my hand towards him, he smiled again and shook my hand. “I’m Jung-Hoon.”

-

From then on, Jung-hoon and I would hang out constantly. He took the vacant spot of being my workout buddy, as Hyun was too busy elsewhere. 

I was happy and distracted from Hyun’s busy life. 

After hanging out with Jung-hoon all day today (we went to the movies), I took out my phone and logged into the RFA chat. 

MC has entered the chatroom. 

Yoosung☆: MC!!!

Yoosung☆: We’ve missed u!!

Jaehee Kang: MC, you’re here. 

MC: Hey guys, what are you up to?

Jaehee Kang: I am finishing up one of Mr. Han’s reports.

Jaehee Kang: I can almost taste freedom… 

Yoosung☆: lololol 

Yoosung☆: I was telling Jaehee about Zen’s new role and the poster 

Jaehee Kang: Yes. It is a beautiful poster of Zen. 

MC: Oh I see. Good for him then

Yoosung☆: u ok MC? You don’t sound like yourself 

MC: I’m good actually, just finished hanging out with a friend

MC: Actually, I was thinking about inviting him to the party. He works as an engineer and thought it would be interesting to invite his company. 

Jaehee Kang: That sounds nice. It is up to you, though, MC. 

Yoosung☆: yeah!!! You’re our party coordinator!! 

MC: thanks guys^^ 

MC: anyways, I’ll head out. Have to make dinner!

Jaehee Kang: Have a nice dinner, MC. 

Yoosung☆: let’s play LOLOL later!!!

MC has left the chatroom. 

-

As soon as I was about to put the phone down, Hyun started calling me. I let out a deep breath. 

I tapped the ‘answer’ button. “Hello?” I said. ‘Hey babe, mind if I pull up to your place?’ “Sure.” ‘Alright, I’ll be right there’. I ended the call. 

I sighed once more and started putting dinner together. 

-

Half an hour later, Hyun opens my door and comes in. 

“Hey babe,” he says and lays a kiss on my cheek. “Hey,” I reply. “I made dinner if you want some.” He nods and grabs a plate. “Thanks, babe.” he and I both grabbed a plate and started eating in silence.

It was… awkward, to say the least. Hyun and I haven’t really hung out as a couple, or at all, in a long while. He was busy with a new role to really hang out with me. 

“Surprised you came over today,” I said as I moved my food around with my chopsticks. “Yeah, this new role is taking a toll on us, huh?” he said while taking a sip of his beer. 

“But… I also came over to talk about something else with you.” My ears perked up at that comment. To talk about something else? 

“Uhm,” I gulped hard. “Okay. What is it?” 

He stopped eating and started to hold my hand. “I just… I just wanted to apologize, for real this time.” Oh. I thought he was going to…

“I know… that me sleeping with other women is unacceptable. It isn’t fair to you,” he looked down for a second. “I thought that sleeping with other women would help me cope with my fame, but it only made things worse.” I nodded, tears already threatening to escape.

“I want to make us work, MC. I love you too much to let you go.” I immediately let go of his hand and got up to hug him. “What made you change your mind?” I asked, some tears already falling. 

“...well, Seven, Yoosung and I had a serious conversation, and they made me see reason.” he said. My tears immediately stopped. So… it wasn’t his decision. Seven and Yoosung had to talk him out of sleeping with other women. 

“...okay. I accept your apology.” I said. He smiled ear to ear and gave me a kiss. 

-

From that point on, Hyun started getting involved just like old times, when I first joined the RFA. He would randomly bring me flowers, and get me some fish-shaped buns from his favorite spot.

It was almost like old times. But I also couldn’t ignore Jung-hoon, he was also a close friend of mine, and if I was honest, my stomach would litter itself with butterflies whenever we hung out. 

I know I shouldn’t feel like this. I was betraying Hyun, just by having these thoughts. I needed to cut him off. 

-

Hyun’s day off, and he made me breakfast in bed. This feeling in my chest, almost like guilt, ate at me. Hyun was trying his hardest to be a better man for me, and here I was, hoarding feelings for Jung-hoon. That friendship had to end. 

The next day, when Hyun left for work, I woke up for my usual workout routine. I knew Jung-hoon would always wait for me in the spot we met in. I had to be honest. 

“If it isn’t MC!” Jung-hoon said, giving me a side hug once he saw me jogging towards him. “Ready for our workout?” he asked. 

My eyes were facing the floor. I couldn’t look at him. “I… we can’t hang out anymore.” I blurted out. We were silent for what felt like hours. 

“...Is it because of Hyun?” he asked. I looked up at him, “N-No! It’s… my decision. I can’t… hang out with you anymore.” I stuttered, trying to keep my cool. 

His eyes looked confused, sad, maybe even angry. “But why? I haven’t done anything to warrant this, MC.” He tried to say. I looked away again. “It-It’s just how things are, Jung-hoon. Friendships end.” 

“I can’t accept that, MC. Tell me what’s going on, please.” He pleaded. “It’s nothing! I just want to be left alone. I don’t want to be around you anymore.” I said, still not looking at him. 

“Stop lying and out with it!” He raised his voice, getting closer to me. “Stop!” “Tell me!” “It’s because I’m falling in love with you!” 

Silence. 

Total, and utter silence. 

“I… I have to go,” I said, my voice small. “MC, wait. Please.” his voice matched my own, which made me look up to see his eyes. 

He grabbed my hand, “I feel the same way. Please don’t go.” I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, he was getting so close to me. 

“I… I can’t do this to Hyun. He’s trying his best to make me feel like old times.” I almost whispered. “But don’t you think you deserve the world? I can give that to you.” I shook my head at his words. “We can’t. I’m sorry.” I gave him one last glance before jogging away to my apartment. 

-

I can’t believe I did it. 

Once home, I was out of breath, sweat covering my face. 

I looked at my phone and noticed a text from Jung-hoon. 

**_“I’ll wait as long as it takes.”_ ** That was all the text said. Without opening it, I blocked his number. Relief washed through my body, giving a half-smile at my screen.

Hyun and I will work. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
